Journey Of A Lifetime
by emmapotter09
Summary: This is my first fan fiction and is about Ron and Hermione's relationship..I suck at summarizing so you would have to read it to find out..LOL
1. Chapter 1

**Confrontation**

The Burrow was in total chaos. Arthur Weasley was late for work as were Ron, Percy and Bill.

Ron was hurriedly scribbling on a piece of parchment — a hurried sorry for missing his date the last night with Hermione. After he had finished, he leant back and re-read it. It read-

_Dear Hermione,_

_Sorry for missing our date last night. I got held up at work. How about I make it up to you by taking you out this Saturday night?_

_You know I love you,_

_Ron_

Ron tied the piece of parchment to Pig's leg and said, "Take it to Hermione"

As soon as Pig had flown out of sight, he ran downstairs to the fireplace.

Wishing his mother a hurried goodbye, Ron stepped into the fireplace and throwing a handful of Floo powder into it said clearly, "Ministry Of Magic" and was enveloped by an eruption of green flames. As soon he stepped out of a fireplace in the Ministry he was greeted by many of his co-workers. Soon he found the person he was looking for and ran to catch up with him. He panted, "Harry, wait up."

Harry Potter turned around to see who had called his name and was glad to see that it was none other than one of his best friends Ron Weasley. He called back, "Ron, I think you're late."

Ron replied sarcastically, "You think? I was working late last night and came back home late so obviously got up late."

"Didn't you have a date with Hermione last night?"

"Yeah. I ended up missing this one too."

"Whoa. That's two in a row. Ron, Mione's not gonna be happy!"

"I hope she'll understand. I sent her a note explaining why I couldn't make it through Pig."

"How come you were working late whereas Kingsley sent me home early?"

"Dunno, maybe he thought one person was enough to handle the case."

With that both Harry and Ron hurried to their respective office cubicles.

When Ron hadn't received any response from Hermione by Lunch, he started getting worried. He asked Harry, "Mate, do you think 'Mione would have gotten my message?"

"I dunno Ron. Knowing Pig..."he left his sentence unfinished because at exactly that moment Ginny appeared at the doorway of his office. He turned to Ron and said, "I'll be right back."

Rushing to the door Harry greeted Ginny with a kiss on her cheek and asked her, "Hey, how come you're here? You generally don't visit me here. Is something the matter?"

Ginny replied, "Hey yourself! And why shouldn't I be here? Cant I visit my boyfriend in his office?"

"No. Nothing like that. It's just that I'm not used to you visiting me here."

"Anyway. Let's get back to why I really came. Call-"

"So you didn't come to see me?" Harry said making a sad face.

"No hun. It's just that I" Ginny said her voice growing more serious "have to talk to my darling BROTHER who just missed two successive dates with Hermione and didn't turn up with a reasonable explanation."

"Oh." Harry said and turned back to gesture to Ron to join them.

Ron came running and said, "Hey Gin. What's up?"

Ginny pulled him into the hall and fumed, "Oh, I'll tell you what's up! Missing two consecutive dates with Hermione! Not giving her a reasonable explanation! Sending her a 'sorry' note through Pig! Dear brother THAT'S what's up!"

By the end of her outburst Ron had recoiled with an expression on his face which he usually had when his mother shouted at him. He shot back, "I was busy at work."

"To hell with your job. Ron, get your priorities right. Either you tell that you can make and then make plans or don't make them at all. Hermione or for that matter any woman would pissed at the moment by your casual attitude towards your relationship with Hermione."

"But-"

On a calmer note Ginny cut in "Ron, I know how much you love her but she doesn't know it- not just yet. You have to let her know how much you love her and care about her. But by missing every other date and sending lame excuses through an owl you are definitely not helping her feel loved."

Harry said, "She's got a point."

Ron didn't say anything and just looked at his shoes. Finally after a few minutes he spoke, his tone dead serious without any hint of fear that it had when he was protesting when Ginny was shouting at him "Look Ginny, stay out of this. This is something between Hermione and me and I intend to keep it that way. I don't want people coming and lecturing me about what I should or shouldn't do.

"Ron, I didn't wanna get involved but I think Hermione has had enough and won't tolerate any more of your nonsense. I came to warn you just in case you decide to skip your next date because 'you were busy at work'." Ginny said making quotation marks in the air.

"Thanks. I'll remember that the next time I decide to skip our date because 'I was busy at work'." And saying that Ron walked back into the room without saying a word.

Harry couldn't believe his ears. For once in his life Ron sounded serious. The only other times he had sounded like that were when he was jealous of Harry in their 4th year and when he'd walked out on him and Hermione during their search for the Horcruxes.

Finally finding his voice Harry said, "I think I'll leave him alone for the rest of the day."

Ginny, as surprised as Harry, nodded her head in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Memories**

Later that evening when Ron went back home tired from a hard day's work, he was greeted by at the door looking concerned. He smiled and giving her a hug asked, "Hey mum. What's wrong? Why do you look so worried?"

just shrugged and smiled back and added, "Oh nothing honey. Just thinking…."

"About what?"

"It's nothing really! Now you go upstairs and freshen up while I make you hot bowl of soup." With that she started bustling around the kitchen making Ron some soup.

Ron loosened the tie around his neck and when he entered his room, a surprise awaited him.

It was Hermione standing at his window. She smiled as soon as he switched on the lights. Ron threw his jacket on the bed and said, "Hey! How come you're here? I thought you were mad at me!"

She replied surprised, "What gave you that idea?"

"Well, you for one didn't send a reply for my apology and then Ginny comes and shouts at me during Lunch about not being a great boyfriend. She said that you were sick of me for being so casual about us!"

"Actually I was angry at you for a while but then I understood your position and decided that if you could not make it to your date then the date would come to you!"  
Ron knew that if he had been in Hermione's place and Hermione in his then she would certainly have had tears in her eyes by now. But he just smiled and hugged her, putting all his feelings of love that he felt for her. When he pulled back she said, surprise written all over her face, "I-I haven't gotten one of those in a very long time."

Ron placed his hand on her cheek and said, "Now it's my turn to make you feel special. I'm gonna take the next few weeks off and we are gonna go away on a trip. Just the two of us. I wanna make up for all the lost time." Ron had made the decision at that moment when she had told him why she had come beamed and placed a kiss on his lips. Ron smiled and repeated, "I haven't gotten one of those in a REALLY VERY long time!"

Hermione laughed and both of them fell on to the bed rolling in fits of laughter. After a while when they'd stopped and were staring contentedly into space Hermione said, "You know Ron, I really miss not having to do anything these days. I mean in school we used to complain that Voldemort was always disrupting our lives but now that he's gone, I really miss not having to track Him down. I miss the adventures that we went through and all that hunting and living in the wilderness. Don't you Ron?"

"Ron?"

Ron had fallen asleep. He was so tired that the moment he hit the pillow he had fallen asleep. Hermione smiled. This was why she loved him so much. He never pretended to listen to her, he just used to be himself and do whatever he wanted around her. She remembered the first time that she had started having feelings for him. It was their 2nd year in Hogwarts and Malfoy had called her a mudblood. Being a Muggle she didn't know what it meant but looking at everyone's face around her she'd figured out that it had been an offensive word. It was then that Ron stood up for her and tried to curse Malfoy for having used foul language but the curse backfired on him and he ended up throwing up slugs for the rest of the day. But that act of bravery was enough to get Hermione hooked on to him and as each year passed by, she unknown to herself started liking him more and more.

In their 4th year when Viktor Krum had asked her to the Yule Ball she had accepted as she was hurt that Ron hadn't asked her to the Ball yet. But the tiny fling had turned serious and Viktor had fallen for her. So when the year had ended and he had to leave, Viktor had pulled her aside and asked her to be his girlfriend and kissed her. Hermione had politely rejected him and told him the real reason why she had gone with him to the ball. He had gracefully accepted it and asked her to keep in touch with him.

But it was only in their 6th year that she came to know of Ron's feelings for her. As usual during the Herbology class Ron was moping about not having been invited to another Slug Club party. But his mood seemed to get worse as she mentioned that she was taking Smith to the next Slug Club party. Hermione had purposely said that to test Ron to see if he really liked her. Her plan worked and he ended up indirectly conveying his feelings for her to her and Harry.

Hermione sighed. All the memories were sure happy but Ron and she shared few unhappy and sad ones too. She remembered their fight in the 3rd, 4th and the year in which they went in search of the Horcruxes. The most major one had been when they had gone looking for the Horcruxes. Ron had left Harry and her stranded in the forest because of Harry's lack of planning. It was then that she missed him the most. His reassuring voice & encouraging smile had gotten her this far but now that he had left, she felt as if she couldn't go on. But then Harry came to her rescue and they continued their search not once mentioning Ron. Hermione could see that Harry too was extremely upset by Ron's departure and missed him as much as she did. But he was a guy and couldn't sit and cry like she did every time he missed Ron. Then the day she came back, she couldn't believe her eyes and once again like old times she was so mad at him for having left her that she'd started punching every part of him that she could reach. Hermione laughed. That had been fun and then giving him the silent treatment very satisfying. At the end of the Final Battle when he genuinely wanted to save the house-elves(considering the fact that he had hated house-elves and treated them like vermin like everyone else in the wizarding world), she couldn't stand it anymore. So she hadn't cared who was looking and had kissed him.

Hermione sighed again and got off the bed. Kissing Ron's forehead, she threw the blanket onto him and apparated to her apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hey y'all! Sorry for the long wait! I really was VERY BUSY!! The 3__rd__ chapter is up!_

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own anything but the plot!_

**CHANGE OF PLANS**

"That's awesome 'Mione!" Ginny exclaimed.  
Hermione had just told her about Ron and her patch up that had taken place last  
night. For that Ginny was happy. But when she came to the part about Ron taking the next few weeks off to take her on trip, Ginny looked more excited than Hermione.

"A trip. Alone. Just the two of you. I never knew Ron could be so romantic!" Ginny continued excitedly. She was so happy for Hermione. She really deserved what she was going to get. Ron had been ignoring Hermione for a really long time and she could see that Hermione was affected by it. "So where are you guys going?"

"I dunno. Ron's gone to book our journey. I think I should have gone along with him."

"Yeah I guess you should've." Just as Ginny finished her sentence, Ron apparated by Hermione's side. Startled, Hermione said, "Ron stop doing that and how did you know that I was here?"

Ron bent down and kissing her on the cheek said, "Hello to you too!"

"No, seriously, how did you find me here?"

"I just pictured your face and ended up here. I'm as surprised as you are!"

"Well stop doing that. What if I was in the shower or something?"

"I would prefer that to this. Anyway I booked our tickets and we are going to Switzerland and Australia.

Hermione's eyes grew wide. She said to Ginny, "Well, Ron and I better get going."

Saying that she and Ron apparated back to her apartment. As soon as she had gathered herself she turned towards Ron, her eyes full of concern. "Ron, how-"

Ron cut her off by placing his finger on his lips. "Don't ask me how, when, where or why 'cause I am not going to answer any of your questions."

"But-"

Ron walked out of the hall into Hermione's room and placed her tickets on the dressing table below a photo-frame containing his picture. He said, "We're leaving tomorrow night. Get all the packing & shopping done by tomorrow morning."

"When do we tell your family? I'm telling my mum and dad now." she said taking out her mobile. Hermione dialled her home number and continued, "I think we should tell just your mum and dad. They can tell the others. Harry will get to know as Ginny will tell him."

A voice on the other side said, "Hello?"

"Hi mum! Hermione here."

"Hi sweetheart. How are you? How's Ron?"

"Everyone's fine mum. How are you & dad?"

"We're okay."

"Mum, Ron and I are going on a trip for a few weeks. Just spending some time together. I just called to inform you that we are leaving tomorrow night and yes, I will talk to you after we return."

Jane Granger laughed. "Okay then honey, have fun and take care. Don't forget to write to me at least once during your trip." The line on the other side went dead and Hermione turned to Ron. "Well, she certainly seems to trust us as she didn't question me about where we are going and the like."

"Now I'll tell mum and dad." Ran said poking his head into her fireplace and throwing a handful of Floo powder into it, he said clearly, "The Burrow."

After moments of his head spinning in utter confusion he saw the kitchen of his house. He called out, "Mum!"

Molly Weasley came rushing to the kitchen and said, "What is it Ron?"

"Uh…Actually Mum, 'Mione and I are going on a sort of vacation for a few weeks. I just dropped in to tell you this."

"Good for you sweetheart. You go show her how much you love her." Molly said winking.

Ron groaned, "Mum……….!" Wishing her goodbye, he withdrew his head from the fireplace and said, "Well that's that. All we have left to do now is pack our bags and board the flight."

"Why can't we just apparate there?" Hermione wanted to know.

"Oh, no specific reason. I just wanted to know how it was to fly in an aeroplane." Ron said nonchalantly.

Hermione giggled.

Ron turned to face her. He saw that she was controlling her laughter with great difficulty. He protested, "Hey! What? Small pleasures in life?!"

Hermione said through her muffled giggles, "Sorry, I know that since you were not a Muggle this must be new to you. But still, it sounds so funny!" Unable to control it anymore, she burst out laughing. Ron joined her in laughing at his silliness and started chasing her around her apartment. Finally catching up with her in her room, his held her around her waist and lifted her up. Hermione let out a scream and wildly kicked her legs in the air. She said, "Ron! Put me down!"

In mock anger he said, "Hermione Jane Granger, you are going to pay for calling me silly!"

"Well, Ronald Bilius Weasley, what is my price?"  
Ron lowered her on to the bed and said in a gentle voice, "This." and kissed her gently on the. When she kissed him back he put his arms around her waist and she around his neck.

Hermione was ecstatic. Ron was finally paying attention to her and she was enjoying every second of it. She was certain that she wouldn't have received a kiss as gentle or sweet as this one if Ron had still been caught up in his work. Then she realised. She could spend time with Ron no matter where they were. She said, "Ron?"

He said, "Mm...Hmm..."

"I…" she hesitated. She didn't want Ron to think that she didn't want to spend time with him. She chose her words carefully and said, "I don't want to go to Switzerland or Australia. I just want to spend time with you here. Right in here in London. In my apartment. Just cancel both the tickets and move in with me." Ron looked deep into her warm brown eyes, his own expressing how much he loved her. After a few moments, he took a deep breath and said, "Okay, I'll cancel our tickets and move in with you but only on one condition."

Hermione wondered what his condition would be, dreading it.

"I'll pay half the rent."

Hermione let out a relieved laugh and said hugging him, "Of course you can pay half the rent! I thought you were going to say something else!" She kissed him deeply and said, "Ron…I-"

"Don't have to say anything. I'm doing this because I love you." He kissed her on the cheek and disapparated to cancel their tickets.

Hermione took out a piece of parchment and quickly scrawled a message on to it. It read-

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_We have called off our trip and have decided to stay here instead. Just wanted you to know._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

She tore another piece of parchment and wrote a similar message to Molly and Arthur Weasley.

_Dear Mr. and ,_

_Ron and I have decided to call of our trip and stay back instead. We will be staying at my apartment. Just wanted you to know._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Hermione sent one through one of the ministry owls and the other through Pig.

After both had left, she fell on to the bed and recalled how it had been to kiss Ron for the first time. The feeling had been similar to the one that went through her when he had kissed her a few minutes back. She sighed and closed her eyes and drifted off into a blissful slumber.

_A/N: Awww…aren't Ron and Hermione so damn adorable? Well…of course they are...they're my favourite couple! So I say this again…Please READ AND REVIEW!!_

_Thanks all!_

_emmapotter _


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Hey y'all! Sorry for the delay, but I've bin really busy with school…4__th__ chapter is up!_

_DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, I own nothing but the plot! _

**Musings**

Harry sighed as he shut the file. He had just finished Ron's work and a whole pile of his own work was left to complete. He rubbed his eyes and got back to work. The Death Eater activity was increasing day by day. Today had been the highest since Voldemort had been vanquished 5 years back. Harry let out a huge yawn. He was very tired. All year he had been working - no slogging – and now towards the end of the year when the workload increased Ron had taken leave. Harry felt like killing him. But in his heart of hearts he knew that Ron really deserved this time off that he was going to spend with Hermione. He knew that Ron loved her very much but the past year had been so hectic that he'd had no time to go out with her for coffee let alone dinner dates. So he didn't mind completing Ron's work for him. Unlike Ron, Harry always found some time to spend with Ginny even if it was an hour or just fifteen minutes. He smiled thinking about Ginny. They were so perfect for each other. But now since Ron had taken time off, he had to do double of his daily workload and hardly had any free time to spend with Ginny. He would have to talk to her about that.

A couple of hours later Harry slammed his file shut. He had just finished his work in time to get back to his apartment, take a shower and hit the pillows. Slowly he trooped to the entrance of MoM and disapparated to his apartment. As usual the hall was in a mess. Newspapers were strewn everywhere and so were Teddy's toys. Teddy Lupin was living with Harry ever since the war had ended. He had just been a few months old then but now he was a five-year-old boy. Since Harry came home at wee hours of the night Andromeda had decided to take care of her grandson for a few days. For the past few years Harry and Ginny had been taking care of Teddy. Every time Harry was too busy then Ginny or would take care of Teddy.

Whenever Harry and Ginny got together to take care of Teddy it was almost as if Teddy was their own son. He could see Ginny also felt that way and every time he thought of starting a family with Ginny he felt warm inside. Harry undressed and walked into the shower. Half an hour later when he walked out in his towel he was surprised to find Ginny sleeping on his bed. Not wanting to wake her up, he quietly took his clothes, a pillow and a blanket to the hall and fell asleep on the couch.

Next morning when Harry's eyes opened it was ten in the morning. He blinked to get used to the sudden bright light. When he had gotten used to it he found Ginny preparing breakfast for him. Harry walked into the small kitchenette and put his arms around Ginny's waist. "Good morning, beautiful." She kissed him and replied, "Good morning yourself. I'd come over to tell you that Ron and Hermione had decided not to go on trip and stay at Hermione's instead but you weren't home even at ten last night!"

"Yeah. I had just finished Ron's work at ten. It took me two more hours to complete my work. I was home by twelve. Man, was I surprised to see you on my bed!"

She apologized and said, "I fell asleep waiting for you to come home!"

Harry made a decision. "Ginny?"

"Yes Harry?"

"How about you move in with me?"

"I'll think about it…"

"Okay."

"So what's this about Ron and Hermione not going away?"

"Well, it seems Hermione didn't want to go on a trip at all. She just wanted to spend time with Ron."

"Typical Hermione."

Ginny nodded her head in agreement. Then she put his breakfast on a plate and said, "Ron asked me to tell you that he was sorry that he had taken such a long time off and would be forever thankful to you. He also added that he hoped that you'd understand why he did what he did."

Harry took the plate from her and settled down on the table to finish his breakfast. He didn't have to go to work that day, as it was Saturday. The MoM would be empty for the next four days as The Minister for Magic had given everyone leave for having been working so hard for the past few months.

"Awesome bacon Ginny" Harry said as soon as he was done.

"Why thank you Harry." Ginny replied taking the plate from him to wash.

Harry got dressed to pick up Teddy from his grandmother's place and asked Ginny if she would like to accompany him to Andromeda's house. Ginny agreed and they left for her house. When they reached there, Teddy was waiting for them at the entrance. Harry scooped up Teddy into his arms and started cuddling him. Ginny went inside the house and called out to Andromeda. She came slowly down the stairs. It looked like her age was finally getting to her. Andromeda Tonks looked worn out yet there was something in her eyes that said she would keep going till her last breath. She said, "Oh hello Ginny darling! How are you? Is Harry also here?"

"Yes Andromeda. We came to pick up Teddy. Harry's got the next few days off so we decided to take him back home."

"Okay then. I'll call little Teddy. He's getting really naughty these days."

"Oh that won't be necessary. Harry already found him in the garden. We'll be leaving now."

Harry walked in with Teddy holding his hand. He bent down so that he and Teddy were face-to-face and said to him, "Teddy, say bye to Grandma. We're going back to my house now. Okay?"  
Teddy waved and said, "Bye grandma!"

"Bye, honey! See you soon."

Teddy held Harry's hand tight and walked out of the house behind Ginny. Once they were outside all three of them waved to Andromeda and disapparated.

A few moments later they arrived at Harry's apartment. Teddy looked tired so Harry asked him, "Teddy do you wanna have lunch?"

Teddy nodded and Ginny went to the kitchenette to fix him some lunch while Harry led him to the table. "How was your stay at Grandma's Teddy?"

"It was good. I had a lot of fun playing there. The garden is so big. Grandma even gave me a toy broomstick to ride on!" His eyes seemed to light up every time he spoke about broomsticks and the sport related - Quidditch. Harry laughed and Ginny got Teddy's lunch to the table where Harry and Teddy were sitting. Teddy quickly finished his lunch and said, "Harry I wanna sleep. I'm tired."

"I thought so" Harry said and led him to his room. There he quickly tucked him in and was about to ask him if he wanted a story when he saw that he was already asleep. He smiled. Teddy was such a great kid. He loved him like he was his own child. He stopped smiling. That was what put Harry off. Teddy wasn't his own child. It was Remus and Tonks' child. Every time he remembered the fact that Teddy wasn't his son he felt guilty. He felt as if he was responsible for the deaths of his parents. After all, they had died fighting The Final Battle against Voldemort, which they wouldn't have had to do if it hadn't been for the damn prophecy that had been made for him and Voldemort.

Ginny came into the room and sat beside Harry on the bed. "What's the matter, Dad?"

"Nothing. Just thinking. Have you thought about my offer?"

"Harry! It's been hardly an hour since you asked me! And I've hardly had any time! But yes, I did think about it. I've decided to ask mum and then tell you."

Harry and Ginny got up at the same time. He pulled her close to him and said, "We have the whole afternoon left. I don't have anything constructive to do. Do you have any ideas?"

Ginny smiled mischievously and said, "Don't worry I'll think of something."

She kissed him lightly on the lips and looked into his emerald green eyes. Harry pulled her out of the room and closed the door to Teddy's room. He closed the curtains so that it was dim inside and said, "So, what did you have in mind?"

Ginny kissed him once more on the lips, this time with more passion. Harry said between kisses, "Are you- still- gonna ask- your mum- about moving in with me?"

Ginny replied breathlessly, "Of course not! Not if every afternoon is like this here!"

_A/N: Hey y'all! I know this chapter was kind of a drag but I __**had **__to do a chapter with Harry and Ginny…they're my second favorite couple!! Anyway…I say this again and again…people pleeeease read and review!! Thanks a lot!! _

_Emmapotter_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Hey y'all! 5__th__ chapter is up…Read on!_

_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot.*sad face*_

**Settling Down**

After Ron had cancelled all their tickets, he headed to Hermione's and now his apartment. On the way he remembered that he was moving in with her and realised that he would have to shift his whole room into her apartment. Once he had apparated to her apartment, he was surprised to find the hall empty. He called out, "'Mione? Where are you?"  
No one answered. Ron started panicking. He rushed to her room only to find that she was sleeping. Ron thought Hermione looked like an angel. He stroked her hair once and she suddenly woke up with a jerk. "Ron! It's you!" Hermione heaved a sigh of relief. "I was afraid it was someone else. So did the tickets get cancelled?

"Yeah."

"Already? It's been only half an hour."

"Let's just say that the travel agent was a Muggle."

Hermione smiled. Ron sat down beside her on the bed and said, "I just realised that the apartment is too small to hold all my stuff and yours. So how about we start looking for a new one?"

"Ron! What kind of wizard are you? Can't we magically extend it to hold both your and my stuff?"

"What spell can we use?"

"An undetectable extension charm! Duh!"

"That never occurred to me. But I was hoping we could buy an independent house nearer to the Ministry."

Hermione considered it. "We could do that. _But_, it would take too long."

"Hermione, I'm on leave for the next one and a half months! We have all the time we need!"

"Ron I don't want to waste all the time you've taken off searching for a new house!"

Ron threw his hands up defeated and said, "Okay, fine. We won't search for a new independent house. We'll just live in this small, cosy apartment."

Hermione smiled. She loved arguing with Ron. She felt that was the only thing that had remained the same since they had gone from best friends to more than that.

Ron kissed her lightly on the lips and said, "I think I better get going. Got a lot of moving to do."

She kissed him back and nodded her head.

Ron disapparated. When he reached his room, he flicked his wand and all his clothes folded themselves up neatly and within minutes were packed in a trunk. Another flick and all of his other belongings were neatly packed. A few flicks later his whole room was packed and he transported al his stuff to Hermione's.

He said 'bye to his mum and apparated to the apartment.

He was greeted by an irritated Hermione, who wasn't used to so much stuff being in her apartment. All the stuff that Ron felt he hadn't needed were back in his room lying in brown boxes. Hermione put her arms around him and said, "Ron, I never realised you had so much stuff."

Ron placed a kiss on her lips and said, "Until now, neither did I. But I could always transport back some more unwanted stuff back to my room."

"Okay."

They spent the next few hours unpacking all of Ron's belongings and repacking all the unwanted stuff and transporting it back to Ron's room.

After all the work was done Ron and Hermione lay back on the carpet in the living room, exhausted. Ron looked around the room. It looked really nice. All of Ron's stuff really blended in with Hermione's stuff. He said, "'Mione?"

She looked up and said, "Mm-Hmm?"

"What do you think of our place now?

"I find it really cool. It's a perfect blend of you and me."

"Thank god you don't find my things tacky!"

"I don't find you tacky. Why would I find your belongings tacky?"

_(A/N: Awww…how sweet!)_

Ron leant forward and kissed her on the cheek and said, "Thank you for showing confidence in my taste for stuff."

"Your welcome." She said getting up, "I think its time I made us some lunch."

Ron got up and rubbed his hands together in anticipation, "So what are you making?"

"I dunno. Maybe some rice and something else."

"Okay then. You go ahead and get lunch ready while I go and freshen up."

"Ahem. Ron, aren't you going to help me?"

Ron asked indignantly, "What's there to help? You are just gonna make some rice and something else."

"Yes, I know it is simple but you could have at least offered to help!"

"Okay then. Hermione, can I help you prepare lunch in any way?"

"Yes, you can. Just set the table for two."

"Hey!"

Hermione laughed. "Hey, I was just kidding. You go freshen up while I get everything ready."

Ron poked his head outside from his room and said, "I'm in the mood for some sea-food."

Hermione answered, "I'm making that for dinner."

Content, Ron walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

A few minutes later the delicious smell of the food that Hermione was cooking wafted throughout the apartment. Ron slipped into the kitchen and was just about to shout and scare her when she said, "Don't even think about it. I heard you come in. Plus, I know you too well to fall for your antics." Ron exhaled all the breath he had been holding in to shout and laughed.

"Yes, you do. So what **are** you making for lunch?"

"Oh just some chicken and a little dish that I learned how to make when I'd gone to France with my parents. Don't ask me what it's called 'cause it's too difficult to pronounce!" she added with a laugh

"I seriously don't care what it's called. I just want to have it. I'm really very hungry!"

Hermione laughed again and placed the dishes on the table. Both of them sat down for lunch.

After a delicious meal, Ron sighed, "Hermione you almost cook as well as Mum!"

"Thank you, Ron I take that as a compliment."

"It **was** one."

She smiled while clearing up the table. Ron got up and started helping her. She immediately took the plate from him saying, "Forget it Ron. I don't trust you with my cutlery. It's too expensive."

"Hey!" Ron said with a hurt look on his face.

"We all know what a klutz you are."

"Okay. If you say so."

A sudden crack interrupted the exchange between Ron and Hermione.

_A/N: Ooooh…cliff-hanger...don't worry… my story doesn't have very great ones…since it's a romantic fanfic and all…though that's only for now...oops...did I just reveal some of my plot to my readers? Well guys I suggest you erase all the crap that I've written about the plot in my author's notes coz…it'll spoil all the fun!! LOL..._


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N:Hey y'all Chapter 6 is up…I know it's taken a really long time but I moved a few weeks back and with all the packing and unpacking it has really been very hectic. I just found time to post this. _

**NEWS**

Ron and Hermione looked towards the place where they heard the crack.

Harry and Ginny appeared where the crack had been heard. Surprised to see both Ron and Hermione staring at them Ginny asked, "What, do we look weird or something?"

Hermione replied, "No, No. We were just surprised by the sound. That's all."

Ron added, "Yeah, next time you decide to barge in like that, just warn us okay?"

Ginny replied, "Well, dear brother, if we warn you then it wouldn't be barging in would it?"

"Then don't barge in!"

"Hey. Hey. Guys don't start fighting." Harry cut in.

Ron said, "She started it by barging in on us!"

"I DID NOT!! You did!"

Harry and Hermione tried to break up the two from fighting. Finally after many failed attempts to stop them both Harry and Hermione gave up. Harry said aside to Hermione, "This is what happens when you date your best friend's younger sister." She laughed.

An idea suddenly occurred to her. She stood between the two of them, and as soon as Ron started protesting, placed a kiss on his lips. As soon as she pulled back he asked breathlessly, "What just happened?"

She just shrugged and said, "I just kissed you"

"Yeah I know that but the question is why. Not that I'm complaining."

"Ginny and you were fighting and this was the only way left that I could stop you from fighting any longer." Harry and Ginny laughed. Harry said, chuckling, "This is another reason why she's called the smartest witch of her age."

Hermione said, "So why _did_ you guys come here?"

Ginny looked at Harry purposefully and said to Ron and Hermione, "Well, we just heard from McGonagall who heard from Dumbledore's portrait who heard it from Dilys Derwent's portrait-"

"Wait, whose portrait?"

"You know that 's ex-Healer who became Hogwarts headmistress?

Looking at their blank faces she reminded them, "You know that person who informed us how Dad was when he was hospitalised after being bitten by You-Know-Who's snake. You know, in your fifth year. The year Harry had all those visions."

"Yeah. Yeah. What about that Dilys or whatever?" Ron said

"Well, she told Dumbledore who told McGonagall who told us that Lavender has been hospitalised."

He asked Ginny, concerned "What happened to her? I just saw her the other day at work. She was fine then."

"Well, apparently, she was attacked by someone. Sources say that it was one the few remaining Death Eaters."

Ron looked at Hermione. Everyone knew that Hermione despised Lavender Brown. She hated Lavender down to every cell in her body. When Ron had been dating Lavender in their 6th year, Hermione had ignored him and Lavender the whole time.

But looking at her now, no one would ever guess that she hated Lavender. Her brown eyes were filled with concern as she listened to Ginny tell them all the details of the attack on Lavender. She turned to Ron and asked him something, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Sorry. What? Didn't get you."

"Ron, I asked you if we should go and visit Lavender at 's."

Ron shrugged. "If you want to, then we'll go."

"Whoa!" Harry said looking at his watch. "Is that the time already? Ginny, if we want to buy something decent for Teddy, we better get going." Looking at Ron and Hermione he added, "Guys, Gin and I are going to take off now, we gotta get Teddy and 'leetle Victoire' something for their birthday. It's on the same day you know."

Ron exclaimed, "Mate, you're right. Bloody hell, it's my niece's birthday in a few days and I completely forgot!" He added to Hermione, "I think we have to get out of this house to go shopping for a birthday present today, so we might as well visit Lavender. What do you say?"

Hermione nodded, "First we'll visit her then we'll go shopping. We better get ready too."

All of them stood up. Ginny hugged Hermione and she and Harry disapparated. Once they were out of sight Ron asked Hermione, "'Mione, I thought you didn't like Lavender."

"Ron, that was in school. Now I'm a grown up woman. It's time I forgave her. Anyway, the reason I hated her was extremely silly."

Ron raised an eyebrow. "**Hated? Was?**"

She nodded. "Yeah. I don't hate her anymore. Ron, I was a girl then, extremely insecure and afraid that the boy who I loved didn't love me back. But that's not the case now." As soon as she finished she realised what she had said and blushed. Ron took a step towards her and placed his hand on her cheek. He lightly brushed his lips against hers and said, "Thanks 'Mione."

"For what?" Ron just shook his head and said, "Just thanks."

Hermione loved the nickname that Ron and Harry had given her. It was special especially when Ron called her by her nickname. It made her heart soar. She looked up into Ron's blue eyes and knew at once that he was feeling the same way that she was and that she could trust him enough to be loyal to her.

_A/N: So what do you think? A drag? Or is it really cute? Let me know through your review! LOL…I know I am hopeless!_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Hey y'all! Chapter 7 is up!_

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but the plot!_

**Apologies and Surprises**

Ron and Hermione entered 's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Hermione held Ron's hand tighter. The atmosphere in a hospital freaked her out. Ron squeezed it reassuringly and walked up to the witch at the enquiries desk. He asked her, "May I know where Ms. Lavender Brown has been admitted?"

The witch ran her finger down the list and said finally, "Yes, yes….Lavender Brown, fourth floor third door on the left, Hector Dagworth Granger ward." Hermione thanked her as Ron grinned at her knowingly.

"What a coincidence, your ex-enemy is now admitted in a ward that has been named after a man with whom you share your surname with!"

"Ron, she was not my enemy. Just a person I disliked very much. Anyway as for my surname-" she was cut off by them arriving at the door of the ward where Lavender was admitted. Hermione looked at Ron hesitantly as if trying to tell him that she wasn't ready yet to speak to Lavender. Understanding her sign, Ron confidently knocked on the door three times. Lavender's high-pitched voice said, "Come in" from inside and Ron pushed the door inside. They walked in and Ron let go of her hand signalling that she had to start the conversation. Hermione looked at Lavender and said, "Hey, Lavender. How are you feeling?"

Lavender gaped at them, unable to believe her eyes. Finally finding her voice she said, "Hi Ron. Hermione. How come you guys are here? Who told you?"

Hermione shrugged and said, "Long story. Anyway, tell us how are you?"

But Lavender didn't reply. She only had eyes for Ron who was slouching in the background. She looked at him and said, "I'm so sorry Ron. I really am. I shouldn't have created that scene in the common room that day. I shouldn't have suspected you with her. But what _could _I do? You two seemed to have a….a…kind of _connection._ I was so jealous of you Hermione. At school. You were awesome in class _and _you managed to make boys fall for you. I wanted to be just like you. I wanted to be your friend. So I thought that by dating the guy you cared so much about, but never admitted it, I could become your friend. But I was wrong. Boy was I wrong. I only ended up hurting you more and losing the friendship of one of my classmates. Ron, don't get me wrong. I did like you. Yes, definitely, but not enough to date you. I'm so sorry. I just kind of used you for my personal gain. I'm so very sorry for all the trouble I caused between you two." By the time she had finished, tears were rolling down her cheeks.

Hermione could see that Lavender really meant what she said. She sat on the edge of her bed and wiping away her tears said, "Its okay Lavender, we forgive you. _I _forgive you. Ron doesn't need to 'cause, he was never mad with you to begin with."  
Lavender took out a tissue from her bedside and said, "I don't know what I was thinking. Trying to keep apart two people who were visibly meant for each other. I was _so _**stupid**." She hit herself lightly on the forehead as she said that and winced slightly. Ron came forward and lightly rubbed the place where she hit herself. He said looking into her eyes, "Look Lavender, don't do this to yourself. Don't punish yourself for something that was not your fault at all. It was mine. My fault. I was the one who didn't have the guts to tell Hermione how I felt about her. I was the one who was being stupid and being a coward." A few more tears leaked out of Lavender's eyes and she repeated softly, "I'm so sorry..." Ron placed a finger on her lips and shook his head. Hermione looked at Ron talking to Lavender and realised with a pang that beneath all that feigned hate and disgust that Ron showed towards Lavender, he really cared about her. After a few minutes Ron looked at Hermione. She understood that she had to change the topic and asked Lavender, "Tell me, what happened? How did you get attacked? _Why _did you get attacked?"

Lavender answered after a few minutes and said slowly, "It was a very silent evening. I was just walking home back from work thinking about the date that I had with Seamus that night and wondering what to wear when I heard a rustle of leaves behind me. I turned around and saw there was no one standing behind me. Relieved but certainly a bit peeved out, I continued walking home. Then a few seconds later I felt a spell hit me and I couldn't scream. A man-yes, I'm certain it was a man- came up behind me tied me up with a rope and hoisted me up on his back and carried me to an empty alleyway…" Her voice cracked as she got to the part where the man had started torturing her. Ron put an arm around her and said, "Shh… Stop. Don't go on if it bothers you. We understand what you must've gone through. We know. We understand."

Lavender took a shuddering breath. A few minutes of silence later Ron asked her, "Lavender, was he wearing a Death Eater mask?" Lavender nodded. Hermione's eyes widened as she looked at Ron. Ron shook his head as she started to say something. A few more silent minutes later, Ron said, "We better get going. Lavender, you rest up. By the way, these are for you." He added handing her the bouquet of lilies that he and Hermione had bought for her at the flower shop.

With that, Hermione came forward and hugged her and Ron placed a kiss on her cheek. Hermione said, "Lavender? Get well soon, okay?"

Ron added with a knowing smile, "Yeah, some people at work really miss you." As Lavender blushed.

They left and disapparated outside 's.

_A/N: Hey y'all! So…how do you think the story's going huh? Well, just so I know too…plz….read and review…I know...I'm shameless…But me 'seemplee' loves your reviews!!*winking*(I'm pathetic at imitating accents! lol!)_


End file.
